The One and Only Daughter of Hermes
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Miranda is a normal girl... or so she thinks. one day, when she's messing around with her friend, the two are kidnapped by Percy and Co. Hilarity is sure to ensue once they reach Camp half Blood  please R&R! the reviews really do help!
1. Chapter 1

I don't dislike Camp Half - Blood.

I hate it.

I suppose you want to know why, since you're probably a fan of it since Percy decided to publish his diary - sorry _journal_ for the world to see. I'm not a hater, I'm a camper.

Back to the _why._ It's kind of a long story, but whatever. Here we go.

I'm home alone for the weekend, and I had my best friend Amara over. My name's Miranda, by the way. Anyways, we were being totally silly, in nothing but our underwear and hula skirts and leis, dancing to Justin Bieber, the boy I love most.

Anyways, the doorbell starts ringing and won't stop, and her cell phone, my cell phone, and the home phone all go off once or twice. Then we hear a _tap tap tap _on the windows, and we both look at each other and start to panic. We try to ignore it, convincing ourselves it's a crazy bird, and keep dancing, but the there's a huge smashing sound, and the window breaks. We both scream, and Justin's angelic music is still playing. The curtain falls, and there are three figures: two boys and a girl. One of the boys is holding a _sword_. The girl has a dagger.

We both stare at each other in silence for a moment, and, looking back, I realize how weird it was. Amara and I look at each other, and then sprint up to my room, slam and lock the door, and push my desk in front of it. We think it might not hold the crazy kids for long, and we have to do something.

"We- we – we have to do something!"

"What!"

"Get help!"

"Not like this!"

Suddenly it dawned on me, and by the looks of it, her too. We see stuff like this all the time, since we were eleven. Monsters, things that shouldn't exist but do, teachers morphing into horrible creatures, everything.

"Run." We say at the same time.

I jerk two backpacks out of my closet and throw things into them. Water bottles, food (I have a minifridge in my room) clothes, our cell phones, everything. We can hear the crazy kids shouting and banging on the door. They're saying something about monsters coming, and saving us.

I throw all of my money into the bag and sprint downstairs and Amara and I throw on jeans, T-shirts, and jackets and baseball caps. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and throw open the window.

"Are you crazy?" Amara asks.

"No, I'm desperate! " I say, and then I climb down the fire escape. She follows.

Just as we hit the ground, the door gives, and we hear the kids bellowing at us from the window. I run, run into the woods behind my house, and I don't look back.

Two days later, Amara and I are still on the run, the kids are still following us, and our clothes are ripped up, we're bruised, bleeding, hungry, and exhausted. And, on top of everything else, it's storming.

Amara and I are about to give up. We can't stand it anymore. I trip and fall in a creek. We're in a different forest.

I try to get back up, but I can't. I literally cannot get back up. It's not because I'm too exhausted to get up, but it's because the water is holding me down. Amara runs over to help me, and the water reaches out and grabs her.

Then the crazy boy with the sword drops out of a tree. The water relaxes, and Amara and I try to get up and run, but something grabs us from behind. Problem is, I can't see anyone.

Amara's arms flail wildly, and she connects with something. A blue New York Yankees cap falls and the crazy girl appears.

The other boy steps from behind a bush, except he's not wearing pants or shoes.

He has the bottom half of a goat.

All I can do is whimper.

After a second, nobody says anything. I realize my face is wet, and it's not the rain. Tears are silently streaming down my face and Amara's too. Neither of us can make a single sound.

The girls grip relaxes, and I try to stop crying. I can't, and somewhere beyond all that desperation, anger wells inside of me. I see red, and I step out of the creek towards the boy.

Percy's P.O.V.

I stare at the girl. The girl glares at me. Her jeans are torn and bloody, and so is her jacket. Her hair is tangled with mud and blood. She's soaked from head to toe, and there's water running down her face. Then I realize it's not rainwater, it's tears. She's crying.

"L- Leave us alone!" she shouts.

"You-"

"I don't care, you stupid monster! What do you want with us?"

"We're NOT monsters. We're trying to save you from them."

"Get away from me!"

"We're going to save you. It's gonna be okay."

She tucks her hands behind her back and stares at the ground.

She looks up at me and says, "R- really?"

My heart melts. Her eyes turn so big, and they well up with more tears. She's so small, so helpless; I can't believe what this poor little angel has been through.

"Oh, you-"I start to say, and reach out my hand to take her arm and make her feel better, and quick as lightning, she stabs my arm.

Well, she tries to stab my arm. You see, since I jumped in the Styx, I'm virtually invulnerable. The blade snaps. She stares at the knife, then back at me.

"M – m- m- monster!" she shouts, and she and her friend make a run for it.

Annabeth grabs her hands and force them behind her back, and Grover does the same with the little girl's friend.

"I'm not a monster. I'm demigod. We're here to save you, and I'd advise you _not_ try to kill us again. Got it?"

Neither girl responds. My temper flares.

"Got it?" I shout.

Both girls stand their ground.

Annabeth says, "Oh, come on, Percy, we don't have time for this."

She Reaches into her bag and ties the girls' hands.

I call Mrs. O' Leary, the hellhound, and she melts out of the shadows. I glance at my watch, and realize it's been half an hour. Annabeth's right, we don't have time for this.

"Annabeth, get Nico."

"But the monsters-"

"Get him."

She reluctantly takes a cell phone out of her pocket and turns it on. She calls him, and after several seconds she says, "Nico, get down here. We need your dark powers."

Then she hangs up and shuts her phone off.

Nico melts out of the shadows.

"What?"

"We need to shadow travel to camp. These two don't wanna go anywhere."

"Fine. But I'm NOT staying."

"Never said you had to."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I lift the two girls onto the hellhound, and Grover, Annabeth and I all get on. Nico gets on in front and says, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The world melts into shadow and its over in seconds.

"Bye." Nico says, and he and Mrs. O' Leary vanish.

Both of the girls are weak and shaking. Evidently, they don't enjoy shadow travel as much as I do.

Miranda's P.O.V.

I hate that kid. Whatever he just did, it was the most terrifying experience of my life so far.

Anyway, we're in front of a huge blue house with white trim. Percy cuts through the ropes on my hands with his sword, and does the same to Amara.

I rub my wrists, and a _centaur_ comes out of the house. He has a white horse's hindquarters, and his human hair is brown. A bow is slung over his shoulder.

"Welcome, new campers. I suppose Percy has explained everything?"

"I tried." The crazy boy says.

Suddenly a pack of make up wearing, gossiping kids walks by.

"Who let monsters into the camp again? Was it Clarisse?" one of them says. The girl is Asian, and is wearing pink eyeliner.

A girl about my age says, "Shut up, Drew."

The pack or rabid Barbies all get quiet and look at her.

"It's not their fault. They've had a rough time."

"Whatever, Lacy. Do you want to wear the shoes of shame again?"

"You know what, Drew? I don't care."

And Lacy walked away from the pack of Barbies and pulled me and Amara along too.

She practically ran to the girls' bathroom, and Amara and I followed her.

"Wait here." She said.

She ran out, and came back with an armload of clothes and toiletries.

"No offense, but you two need serious help. I'm Lacy, by the way."

"I'm Miranda."

"I'm Amara."

Two hours later, we were finally clean and dressed in camp clothes. The camp clothes were bright orange T- shirts with the words Camp – Half –Blood across the front and jeans. I looked at Amara then back at Lacy.

"Thanks." Amara said. "But can you, uh, tell us what's going on?"

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"They didn't."

"Course I'll explain."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, the Olympian gods are real, okay? It's some deep concept called Western Civilization. They're still alive, and they had you with your mortal parent. And monsters are real too, and they're trying to kill you. This camp is to train demigods like us and make sure we don't get killed. That's about it."

"Oh wow."

"How do we find out who our godly parent is?"

"Well… you have to get claimed by your godly parent. It should happen in the next year or so. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, by the way."

"Oh." I said, even though that didn't explain much.

"Until you get claimed, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Do you want me to give you a tour first?"

"Sure."

Lacy showed me and Amara around the whole camp, the climbing walls, the craft barn, the strawberry fields, the other cabins, the lake, the dining pavilion, the Big House, the volleyball pit, and a whole lot of other stuff.

Lacy got us more clothes and toiletries from the camp store, and showed us to the Hermes cabin.

I felt awkward at first, but as I looked at the kids there, I kinda felt like I belonged there.

I was actually happy.

We had to sleep on the floor because it was a bit overcrowded, but I didn't care.

Correction: We had to sleep on the floor until the Stoll brothers gave up their beds for us.

They're really nice. Well… they tried to pick my pockets and Amara's too, but what do you expect?

Anyways, soon after, it was time to eat at the dining pavilion.

We had to sacrifice part of our food to our godly parent, and someone pushed me and like all my food fell in the stupid brazier. I mean, I was going to share some of it, but not all of it. Jeez.

Anyway, I think the gods didn't notice it was an accident, because I got claimed soon after.

I decided to scare most of the camp at the campfire by pulling a prank.

So we have this legend at camp about a insane girl named Crazy Sally.

The story goes something like this:

"Once, many years ago, the Brown family lived in Ireland. They were your stereotypical farm family. There was a Pa, a Ma, and three children, Adam, John, and Sally. Pa was a huge man, about six and a half feet tall, and maybe about two hundred and seventy pounds. He was born to farm and loved it. Ma was about medium height, a little on the small side. She loved to cook more than anything. Adam and John were eleven and nine. They were built just like Pa, huge, muscular, and strong. Sally was six. She was the complete opposite. She was very small and sickly, and very pale. She hand long dark hair, and cold, piercing blue eyes. Something was never quite right with Sally. She was very antisocial, very shy, and very quiet. She rarely spoke. The Browns were doing quite well in Ireland, until the potato famine hit. But they were lucky. They had done well the year before, and had enough money to immigrate to America. They packed up, sold their house, got on a ship, and sailed through Ellis Island. They asked around town if there was good farm land anywhere nearby, and they were told Iowa was a good place. So they bought a wagon and went to Iowa. They came to a town called Davenport, and asked around again. They said there was a small town called Maquoketa, about thirty six miles away, and that had plenty of good farmland there. So they packed up their wagon and traveled to Maquoketa. When they said "small", they weren't kidding. It was three buildings, a church, a post office, and something else, which I forgot. That's it. They bought some land and settled down. Adam and John helped put up the house and barn, and the first year couldn't have gone better. Everything was perfect. They made a huge profit, and everything grew well. Ma decided to cook a huge feast in honor of their fortune. She walked down to the cellar to get sugar, because she was going to make a bunch of pies. She picked up a bag of sugar. It was empty. She picked up another, and another, and another. They were all empty. She looked through the whole cellar, and there was hardly any food left. Rats had invaded. She burst into tears and called Pa and her children down and explained the situation. Pa took an inventory and found that, if they stretched it, they had about a week's worth of food. Pa decided that he would go to Dubuque, a town a little over forty miles away, and buy food. He left Ma in charge of rationing food, and left. No one really knows what happened while Pa was gone, but he came back much too late. It had been nine days since he left. As he returned to the homestead, the first thing he saw was no smoke coming from the chimney. He ran into the house and kicked down the door, screaming, "Ma! Ma! Are you okay?" and burst into their bedroom. He saw a form lying in bed, peacefully asleep. He yanked back the covers, and Ma's head rolled off. He screamed and sobbed, but nothing would bring her back. Then he thought, my children! What if they survived! And ran to Adam and John's room. He saw the forms lying in bed, appearing to be peacefully asleep. But he yanked back the sheets and their heads rolled off. Then he thought Sally! Maybe she survived! And ran to her room. There was no one there. He checked the whole house, and she wasn't to be found. But he noticed the barn door was open, and there was a set of tiny footprints leading to it. Pa ran inside and screamed "Sally! Sally! It's okay, I'm here, everything's gonna be okay!" Nobody answered. He saw a glint of light in the barn loft, and climbed up the ladder. He stepped inside and yelled again, "Sally!" and heard rustling behind him. As he turned, BAM, Sally chopped off his head with a meat cleaver. A year passed. The Brown's neighbors decided to stop by and see how they were doing. They didn't see anyone there and no one answered the door, and they decided to alert the authorities. The authorities came by and investigated the house. There was a strong smell of rotting flesh. The found the bodies of Ma, Pa, Adam, and John, but they couldn't find the little girl. They went to her room and heard a _creak_,_ creak, creak,_ from the corner. A little girl was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. Her cold, piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. One of the men asked, "Hey! Little girl! What happened? Are you okay? Come with us, it'll be alright." The little girl said, "_Get. Off. My. Property." _And didn't move. The authorities were a little creeped out now, and got closer. They saw in one hand she held a doll, in the other, a bloody knife. They took her to the jail in Dubuque, and tried her as an adult. She didn't protest throughout the whole trial, just held her doll and stared with her cold, piercing blue eyes. She was convicted and hung. It is said that since she was so small, her head came off when they tightened the noose. But before she died, she said, "This isn't over, I'm coming back. This isn't over"

So anyway, I got Connor to tell the story at the campfire. He's really good at telling scary stories.

I also enlisted the help of Amara.

At the end of the story, right when Sally was getting hung, Amara pointed into the woods and started screaming bloody murder.

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THERE'S-THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE WOODS! IT'S CRAZY SALLY!"

And I had dressed up in a muddy, ripped up pioneer girl getup with fake bloodstains and had put my hair in two messy braids. In one hand, I held a ratty doll, in the other, a meat cleaver I had gotten from the kitchen.

The whole camp started screaming, and I laughed demonically and ran into the woods.

A bunch of older camps started running after me, but I took a shortcut by climbing trees and ran back to the Hermes cabin.

I threw off my creepy dress and got into regular camp clothes. I sprinted back to the campfire and started yelling along with everyone else.

After about twenty minutes, Connor, Travis, Amara and I were rolling on the ground with laughter.

It took them a second to figure it all out, and when they did, they were pretty mad, but then they all got quiet.

Someone pointed above my head and said, "Trickster King. Traveler. Hermes. All hail Miranda Schwartz, daughter of Hermes."


	3. Chapter 3

I said something really intelligent like, "Uhhhhh…. Oh – kay?"

And everyone was bowing.

I flushed with pride when I realized I had been claimed, and grinned.

I didn't have to move my stuff or anything, but either way it was still pretty nice. I felt like I belonged now. And I didn't have to worry about having a crush on my brother or anything, since I knew who my brothers were.

Anyways, I felt bad that Amara hadn't gotten claimed yet, but she seemed okay.

I felt really good, happy even, but a huge drama was about to unfold at camp. I didn't know how short lived my happiness would be.


End file.
